


What I Really Want

by CommonBunni



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Desire, Dom/sub, Embedded Audio, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Narrative, Screenplay/Script Format, Submission, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonBunni/pseuds/CommonBunni
Summary: A girl describes what she really wants in life.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	What I Really Want

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to listen to the accompanying audio, voiced by me, you can listen here: [Soundgasm](https://soundgasm.net/u/BunniYumi/F4M-BunniYumi-What-I-Really-Want)

In life, people want all sorts of things. A secure job, a husband, maybe a family. Some want a nice place to live, money and power. Me? I’ve always said I want to graduate Uni and get a job where I’m in charge of everyone, telling everyone what to do. But God… honestly, I’m such a liar. It’s a facade, y’know? To cover up what I really want, what I desire more than any material possession.

“What do you really want?”, you’re probably asking. Well, I want to be your personal little slut. I don’t want to be at work, in a full-time job. I want to be at home, my one purpose being to serve you.

I’ll wait patiently at the door on my knees, with my collar presented on the floor in front of me. I’ll have stripped down bare for you, the reflecting colours from the door dancing on my exposed skin. Little do you know I’m always on my knees earlier than required, my body too impatient to just wait around in the kitchen. I don’t want anything else in life but to serve you.

As I wait, I muse about your different moods and question which persona you'll arrive in today.

Sometimes when you come through the door, you’re sweet and kind, ruffling my hair and planting sweet but firm kisses on the crease of my neck. You’ll take extra time to put the collar on, knowing I enjoy the anticipation and your lingering breath on my skin.

Sometimes you’ll come in through the door and you’ll appear frustrated, maybe work has gotten you down. I’ll glance up at you eagerly and catch the glint in your eyes as you take the collar out of my hand. You’ll whisper in my ear as you fasten it, telling me all the things you want your personal little slut to do for you.

Sometimes you’re quiet as you enter, a small smile fleetingly forming on your lips as you glide across the floor. You don’t say a word, the aura around you now appearing stark and stern. You circle me slowly, drinking in my naked appearance, my nipples standing hard as you do so. You don’t linger too long as you fasten my collar, and I can tell you’re excited from your hot and heavy breath as you roughly tug on the leash.

Each time, I’m always silent, obedient and still. Each time you fasten my collar, I reply, “Thank you Sir,” and my knees will tremble in slight anticipation at the delicious prospect of what comes next.

As my mind lingers on those thoughts, I sit up a little straighter, my back arching slightly. My hands have a mind of their own, running on the inside of my thighs as I stare at the door.

Excitement forms in my throat as my fingers inch closer. You’d like that, right? If I prepared my pussy for you.

As I let my fingers roam, I can’t help but let my mind think of the different ways you’d react when walking in and seeing your slutty sub fingering herself in front of the door.

Would you be angry? Would you be pissed that your perfect little slave was touching herself without asking you first? You’d tell me how it doesn’t matter that I was trying to pleasure myself for you. Deep down you know that I’m just a horny slut who wants to fuck at any given moment. And you’re right. I know I was supposed to wait for you, but my patience grew thin and I caved in at the thought of you finding me sprawled on the floor with my fingers inside of my wet cunt, eager for you to devour me.

Maybe you wouldn’t hold it against me and you'd be slightly amused. You’d shut the door behind you before leaning back to fix your stare upon me. I’d pause, biting down on my bottom lip as I gaze back up at you. My fingers would stay there for just a second, anticipating your instruction, but the silence would remain, just a brow raised as your eyes continue their smouldering attention. My cheeks begin to burn and I know you want me to continue, but with such a strong gaze upon me, I feel a small wave of embarrassment flush over my naked body. I work my fingers inside of me as I feel a moan rise through my throat.

Or maybe… just maybe... you'd open the door with a smile on your lips. You'd already be rock hard at the sight of me as I pant softly, with my legs spread widely as I watch your eyes wander over my naked form. You'd slowly close the door before ordering me to continue and I'd gasp in delight, knowing how excited you are at me offering myself so willingly, aching for your touch... your will... your orders.

All I want in life is to be your personal slutty sub slave. I want to dedicate every living moment to satisfy your every need, all at your tantalising whim. I want to exist to serve you, I'm yours for the taking and yours alone. Me, my body, my lust… What I really want is for all of me to belong to you. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, you can always let me know by leaving a comment! If you liked the audio, let me know too, as I post a lot of my alternative audios on Reddit! 
> 
> You can find me in all these places:  
> Reddit: [BunniYumi](https://www.reddit.com/user/BunniYumi)  
> TellOnMe: [Bunni_Yumi](https://tellonym.me/Bunni_Yumi)  
> Instagram: [bunni_yumi](https://www.instagram.com/bunni_yumi)  
> Twitter: [BunniYumi](https://twitter.com/BunniYumi)


End file.
